1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an obstruction lighting system and more particularly pertains to emitting a dual high intensity light with essentially no downward component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Federal Aviation Administration requires that obstructions to aircraft, such as towers, cables, tall buildings, and the like be fitted with elements to render them highly visible to approaching aircraft. Of these elements, there exists a requirement for a high intensity flashing light system to be placed in accordance with a set plan at levels on structures higher than 500 feet above ground level. The high intensity lighting system normally incorporates a series of powerful xenon gas discharge lights providing coverage over a 360 azimuth around the obstruction and within a band of between about 3 and 7 degrees about the horizontal. A requirement also exists for light output cutoff at angles greater than 10 degrees below the horizontal to minimize annoying ground illumination. In addition, the lights must change their output characteristics for daytime, twilight, and night operation. Of particular interest is the dual obstruction lighting system that employs added red medium intensity lights to complement the high intensity lights in nighttime mode. In the present art, a system of high intensity lights, typically three lights per tier, employs red medium intensity beacons for operation in night mode. The red light, which is adequate for air operations, was introduced after it was found that some forms of life are sensitive to the white flashing strobe lights at night. There is thus a need to combine the high intensity white and red nighttime light in a single unit. The subject invention substantially fulfills that need.
The use of lighting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of lighting obstructions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,193 to Brandt discloses lighting equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,814 to Lyons discloses a warning light with quadruple reflective surfaces. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,666 to Radford et al discloses a light beacon for marking tall obstructions.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an obstruction lighting system that allows emitting a dual high intensity light with essentially no downward component.
In this respect, the obstruction lighting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of emitting a dual high intensity light with essentially no downward component.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved obstruction lighting system which can be used for emitting a dual high intensity light with essentially no downward component. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lighting systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved obstruction lighting system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved obstruction lighting system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a housing. The housing has a rear vertical plate with vertical edges and horizontal upper and lower edges. The housing also has upper and lower horizontal plates. The upper and lower horizontal plates extend forwardly from the horizontal edges. The housing also has reflective vertical side plates extending forward from the vertical edges coupling the upper and lower horizontal plates. The housing also has a cover parallel with the rear vertical plate. In this manner a chamber is defined. A lower light source is formed in a generally cylindrical configuration within the chamber. The lower light source has ends supported by the side plates. The lower light source is a powerful pulsed white xenon gas discharge light. The lower light source has an axis within a lower horizontal plane. A lower reflector is next provided. The lower reflector has ends supported by the side plates. The lower reflector includes a lower component in a semi-circular configuration with an axis of rotation coextensive with the axis of the lower light source. Upper edges terminate at the lower horizontal plane. The lower component has a forward edge adjacent to the cover and a rearward edge adjacent to the rear vertical plate. The lower reflector has an upper component extending upwardly and forwardly from the rearward edge of the lower component in a parabolic configuration. The upper component also has a terminal edge above and forwardly of the forward edge. An upper light source is located vertically displaced above and parallel with the lower light source. The upper light source is a powerful pulsed white xenon gas discharge light. The upper light source has an axis within an upper horizontal lane. An upper reflector is located vertically displaced above the lower reflector. The upper reflector has ends supported by the side plates. The upper reflector includes a lower component in a semi-circular configuration with an axis of rotation coextensive with the axis of the upper light source. The lower component also has upper edges terminating at the upper horizontal plane. The upper edges include a forward edge adjacent to the cover and a rearward edge adjacent to the rear vertical plate. The upper reflector has an upper component extending upwardly and forwardly from the rearward edge of the lower component in a parabolic configuration. The upper component also has a terminal edge forwardly of the forward edge. Lastly, a red filter is provided. The red filter is in contact with the cover. The red filter has side edges and an upper edge coextensive with the side edges and upper edge of the cover end with a lower edge adjacent to the upper most extent of the lower reflector.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved obstruction lighting system which has all of the advantages of the prior art lighting systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved obstruction lighting system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved obstruction lighting system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved obstruction lighting system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such obstruction lighting system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an obstruction lighting system for emitting a dual high intensity light with essentially no downward component.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lighting system including a housing with a rear plate and upper and lower plates extending forwardly and with side plates extending forward coupling the upper and lower plats and with a translucent cover essentially parallel with the rear plate to define a chamber there within. A light source is formed in a generally cylindrical configuration within the chamber. The light source has an axis within a horizontal plane. A reflector includes a lower component in a semi-circular configuration with an axis of rotation coextensive with the xis of the light source. The lower component also has upper ends terminating at the horizontal plane, a forward edge adjacent to the cover, and a rearward edge adjacent to the rear plate. The reflector has an upper component extending upwardly and forwardly from the rearward edge of the lower component in a parabolic configuration and terminating above and forwardly of the forward edge.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.